


Wheat  9

by Frustration_Yous



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frustration_Yous/pseuds/Frustration_Yous
Summary: KT  AU  OOC





	Wheat  9

9

过了那么久，奈良还是没怎么变。

不是片面地指景物，更多的是给人地感觉，精神层面地，没怎么变。

 

堂本刚到达后做的第一件事情就是睡了个觉。意外地不太想吃饭，就是想睡，好像来了这里之后，就可以放松地为所欲为。堂本光一也没有多管，一副“想睡就睡吧”的老成表情。

醒来的时候，堂本光一正在看静音电。正播到高潮处呢，女主角拉着男友一口一句“你爱我吗”，俗套得很。堂本刚打算继续睡。

可是对方地声音却适时地响起。

 

“醒了？”

没办法，只有认命地点点头。

 

“现在几点了。”打着呵欠想去够手表。

“下午一点多。”堂本光一把他的手塞回被窝。

“总感觉我睡了很久。”他小声说。堂本光一也笑笑，一时间谁都没有说话。

 

“你好这口？”堂本刚打着呵欠说话。

“只是因为没东西好看。”对方伸手来摩挲着他的耳垂，笑着接话。堂本刚不可置否地哼了一声。

“好问题啊，”顿了顿，“你爱我吗？”

“这样讲太俗气了。”堂本光一耸耸肩，“而且很烦人。”

堂本刚看他别扭的脸，是在装作一本正经地看电视，其实却不知道在想些什么。

“极度迷惑，不明答案，这时候问不问好，”堂本刚忽然又觉得有点困，“如果觉得烦人，那分手真是不错的结局。”

 

一时间谁都没有说话。只听到电流的声音，在寂静中显得特别刺耳，电视里的人正在无声地呐喊撕扯。

 

“我一直想问，”堂本光一缓缓开口，“刚是为了什么才来到这的，是在向往着什么，还是在逃避着什么。你的过去有什么，我还没出现之前你是否曾经害怕或爱着什么。我是说，我不知道，真的不知道，但总感觉有什么东西潜藏着。”

就像在无边的麦田里，麦穗长得遮蔽了天空，所以看不清方向，但是又很笃定有什么藏在这里。

堂本刚把头埋在被子里，然后突然笑了。

“谢谢你问了出口，”他说，“谢谢，真的。”

 

堂本光一慌了神。

 

堂本刚起身去吻他，带着从未有过的激烈，毫无章法，一直以来循序渐进的感觉消失殆尽。他仓促地回吻，突如其来的亲密让他喘不过气。

他躺在成熟男人的怀里，对方的头发若有若无地撩过耳侧。

“我要做什么？”他问。

“你什么都不用做好了。”堂本刚温和地说。

 

接着裤子被拉下来，少年敏感的阴茎隔着底裤被重重含住。堂本光一忍不住倒吸一口气。

再回过神来时，最后一层布也被剥去，下体被包裹在湿润的口腔内，他能感觉到对方的舌头灵巧地打着圈。

 

堂本光一红着脸把他推开。

不是反感。更不是其他一切不愿意的理由。

“这种事，我要做一下。”他说。堂本刚顺从地躺下来，任他生硬地扯下裤子。

“为什么。”轻声问道。

“喜欢着什么人吧，”堂本光一抬眼说，“刚喜欢着什么人的话，请不要对我做这种事情。

“我喜欢刚，所以我来做就好了。”

 

他学着样子把堂本刚的含入嘴中，僵硬地吞吐，手也无措得不知放哪。身下的人正在有幅度地抖着。抬眼望去，是堂本刚捂住脸的手，除此之外什么也无法看到。

他起身，把对方的手扯下来，握在手里。却意外地看到流满一脸的眼泪。

 

“你为什么哭。”他问。

堂本刚摇摇头。

“你有什么想跟我说吗。”他近乎窒息地问。

堂本刚抱住他，然后他感觉到对方艰难地摇了摇头。


End file.
